At the beginning with you
by friendsforever0165
Summary: Being edit!
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

This is my second Fanfiction of shugo chara ^^...(clap clap)....well actually this is a revise version of the second one.....

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

After this I be really free since my play was on March 12,13, and 14. And the whole week during those days I have dress rehearsal(on 5-9 even on school days) so I'm really tired now.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

**EDIT: 2-20-2010** I by accident place another chapter for this for a while. and I didn't realize it till maybe three months later XD. sorry. right now this is being edited

Chapter 1

Deep down in a Princess's heart, lay an Embryo. Pass down, daughter by daughter. The eldest held it. The Princess of Chara's. The Embryo holds a power to grant on wish of the cost of her life. Now a Princess must find a way to end this.

* * *

Hinamori Amu pick up her crown's dress so it won't drag against the dusty floor. Her hair was tied back and pull up. Knocking on the door of her fiancee, Hotori Tadase, chara's name was Kiseki. Annoy of the dress she decide against to ripping herself out. But being lady like require.

"Morning Tadase-sama." Amu gritted against her teeth. She didn't want to marry him. Being king of the guardians left him the best choice. She wanted to be free like a cat. She envy her peasants life of their freedom unlike the other princess. All they care about was their life as a royal and dislike how everyone else dress. Amu wanted to wear regular cloths than these tight money sucker dresses.

"Morning Amu. Any lessons?" Tadase kindly ask the girl. He loved her ever since they were kids. His mouth never told her a single lie.

"Only tea with Soma kukai. Also known as the Jack's guardian. Also Daichi, Kiseki." Amu answer politely. Each word pronounce perfectly. The words match up smoothly as they came out. Tadase took her hand and walk down to the main garden. The peaceful morning show no sign of rain.

"Is that so? The land of the chara's are at peace. I guess we have freedom along with it." Tadase explain. Amu bit her lip so she won't shout of him of her freedom. Freedom isn't a word for her life. Jail is more like it. Looking at the woods , she crave to go out there again. To have freedom in her hands. To talk to people in any manner. The wish she wish more, to talk to her true love again. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A commoner, her personal guard as well. He always stay be her door at night. Being at age 23, she lost her virginity two years ago to him. Their relasionship was a secret that was kept for so long.

"Honey. When will your wedding be held?" Arrow's shot through her heart as she said the word 'honey.'

"Queen Chair Nadeshiko, Jack chair Kukai and Ace chair Yaya are organizing it. Temair, Daichi, and Pepe are inviting everyone." Tadase explain the plan to her.

"May I be allow out again today?" Amu ask. Hoping for a yes. She gave him her cutest face she had. Knowing it wasn't hard to persuade Tadase.

"You may. Be back by dinner." Tadase walk off without another word. Amu smile. Pushing her extra clothing off, she let her long pink hair down. Is Ikuto at his house today? Running down the alley people wave to her. Dirt cover her face like she was back from some kind of practice. Covering her face from who she is. Her code name was Ayumi. Opening the small house to see Ikuto. His midnight blue hair was trim early.

"Ikuto!" She ran to hug him. Three weeks had past with them seeing each other. She hated each minute like it was torture.

"When is the wedding?" Ikuto quickly ask. Getting to the point. He sat on the soft bed up in their room Amu sat on Ikuto's lap. Taking an apple she took a bite.

"I don't know." Amu answer. Ikuto hug her warmly.

"I will rob you from your family."

"I'm trap a princess because of the Embryo." Amu explain. Ikuto kiss her neck softly. Ignoring her complain of her past and history.

"You belong to me only." Ikuto hiss.

"I know." She belong to Ikuto before she was trap behind the castle. "I will do anything to marry you." Amu said.

* * *

Tadase examen the plan for the wedding. Guards are all over to protect them from any harm. _Tsukiyomi Ikuto will protect her. He always does._ Looking through the chara's to find Amu's missing. _Where is her chara's?_ _Ran Miki and Su._ The sun slowly faded from the room. Tadase smile when the plans were finish. Realizing he miss something.

"I miss tea with Soma." Shrugging it away, he walk down for dinner.

"Tadase-onii-san." A teen's voice call. The sixteen year old smile at her soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

"Ami-san" Tadase smile. "How are you? Are you here for the wedding. You were on a trip, right?" Ami giggle.

"So poliet. I wonder why onee-san likes you?" Ami question. "The wedding is in a month right?" Ami nodded. "Yes, I was visiting an old friend." She explain.

"Well, let's talk at dinner." Ami nodded again. They continue to talk on the way to the grand room. Talking about what they miss and what to do before the wedding.

* * *

Amu quickly got her cloths on. _Dinner! I'll be late._

"Sorry Ikuto. I have to be back by dinner." Amu rush. Giving one last kiss she ran out. I"m going to be yelled at. Going in the back entrance, she climb up to her room. Pulling a blue dress on, she walk down. Forgetting that her hair was down.

"Amu. Over here." Tadase whisper. "Late?"

"Sorry, Tadase-sama. I lost tract of time." Amu bow. Pulling her seat out, she sat down. _Of course making love makes you lose time._ She comment on herself. She pasted a fake smile onto her. Laughing at jokes that weren't funny. _Where's Ran, Miki and Su?_ She thought. Looking around to find them but failed.

"The other room remember. Where is your guard today?" Tadase ask noticing how frantic Amu was acting.

"Ikuto...-san? I let him have a free day today." Amu explain. Picking at her salad she ate it slowly.

"Who is protecting you then? If you die, your kingdom will die along with it." Tadase ask. "I will tell you once. Be careful Amu."

"I have my chara's. Did you figure out the wedding date?" Tadase finally decided to give that a decision in his mind a final thought. Getting his answer he turn to Amu.

"In one month. During that time you cannont go to the woods or market place." Once Amu heard this the fork slip from her hand. Making a clacking noise onto the plate. She quickly turn to face her 'fiancee'

"What?!" She ask loudly. "Why?"

"To much danger." Tadase stated. The whole table turn to look at the princess. Her eyes were set on Tadase with anger. Her first clench on the table.

"I can take care of myself. Why is all the laws there? To protect me? NO. It's to protect the EMBRYO!" Amu shouted with fury. Her hands shock with anger. _I should get rid of the embryo soon._ _But if I do than I will die. I can't leave Ikuto. _"I hate this life. Everything I do. Everyone I talk too. It's in your plan. I would give my life up at will just to protect someone. But no. I don't use the embryo power at will because I don't need to or want to. It's a waste to just let in sit in my heart. Her long hair wave along with her head as she stood up. She wanted to call off the wedding, to tell that she loved Ikuto. But she can't. She can't because she is the ideal girl who needs to protect the people by following the law. She can't because he will die if they find out.

"Amu." His hand reach out for her arm but was smack away. "Just for a month. Please." Amu look away. In her heart the chains tighten on her. Knowing she can't win, tears flow down. "Please." Tadase beg her. Remaining silent she knows the answer will be yes always. In a month her freedom will be gone. Tadase took the silent as a yes and made her sat down. The remainder of the dinner went along smoothly, but inside Amu's heart was the betrayal of her heart.

* * *

Kiseki send her off to the room with her chara's. Amu gave had gave Ran a note about what happen to Ikuto. She had nodded and floated off.

"Tomorrow will be the start towards the wedding. The first day will be for the fitting of the dress." Kiseki explain. Amu solemnly nodded.

"Amu." Miki said sadly. Amu pay no attention to her blue chara.

"Why am I the Embryo?" The chara's shrug at the question not knowing the answer. "I don't like this life." Taking the knife off the table she put it next to her wrist. Mik and Su quickly block the knife from her wrist. Ignoring them she pull her hair from behind her. Putting it front of her she place the knife so it was shoulder level. "The chains around me are still........"

"Calm down Amu." Su shouted. "Just go with it for now." Amu nodded. She place the knife deeper into her hair cutting it off. Her long beautiful hair turn short and boyish.

"For now." Amu said.

4 weeks later

Amu whiple the puke away. For the past three days she threw up in the morning, woozy sometimes. Her hand was place onto her stomach. Do I have a living thing in me? I should've check. A real smile was pasted onto her face when she thought of this. It's Ikutos. She look around and decide to hid the fact from everyone. Her short hair had flowers in them with the white dress flowing down. Tadase was mad at first when he saw that she cut her long hair. But he had no say of what she did then. Going down the line, she smile sadly. The chains tighten on her again.

Before anything started a man crash through the window in the church. The citizens look up to see who it was.

"Hold it. Hotori Tadase. Your fiancee belongs to me." Tadase look who it was holding his Amu.

"Let her go! If you don't you will be the most wanted man in this whole Kingdom!" The man smirk. Fear wasn't in his plan. Nor it will ever be. His eyes gleam behind his mask.

"You won't be able to find me." The man spoke. Picking Amu up, he jump out through the window.

"Amu!" Knowing chasing her was useless, he clench his hands keeping his hatred for him in his heart.

* * *

how as it???? o.o??? good or bad?????? I think I did a pretty good job of describing it ^.^

This fanfiction might be short

Plz review on it.......^^

Also visit my other fanfiction's

The new story- Amuto

Digimon Frontier Return

Preview may or may not be in the next chapter

Preview

Amu pick up Toamu. The little girl had Ikuto's blue hair with his eyes. Ikuto said that Toamu had Amu's smile and hint of golden in her eyes also. Rocking the baby she coo to her. Giggle at her Mama she felled asleep soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2: A new life

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

After this I be really free since my play was on March 12,13, and 14. And the whole week during those days I have dress rehearsal(on 5-9 even on school days) so I'm really tired now.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

Thks for all the reviews ^^....

Chapter 2

A new life

Half a year later

Baby months: 7

Amu sat down onto a chair in a warm commoner's house. The white walls were decorated with wings. Looking into the room across her bedroom was finish babies room. Smiling she pat her tummy. Due around in three months now, she rub it. Cooing it, unknowing what to call it's name by. Playing with her pink hair, the wedding ring glitter in the light.

— Report on Princess Amu is still being process. Six months ago, she was kidnap by a man. Finding its our top properties.— A picture of Ikuto wearing that mask was shown. — For now, the princess little sister is in the next line as the queen. Princess Hinamori Ami.— Amu sigh, changing the channel, she watch a different show. _I change my name. Tsukiyomi Ayumi._ Papers were filled out already. Her names was legally changed. Her hair was cut short and spiky at the ends. In the small apartment, she was happy. Money wasn't a problem. After quitting working at the castle he started to become a well known violinists.

"Amu. Need water?" Ran ask. Amu nodded. Miki refilled the water and Su gave it to her. Giving her thanks, she took a sip of water.

"What will it's name be?" Miki ask.

"For the girl it will be...Toamu(Toe-mo). The boy will be Amuto." Amu exlain. Her eyes glitter to at the unknown baby. She want a baby to live normal life. Without any royalty that can ruin her life. She didn't want her to live her life like she did. In a cage like a bird that cannot fly.

Ikuto walk in with his violin case next to him. Amu gave him a small wave. His little cat chara follow him into the kitchen. Giving her a kiss, he pull out milk.

"How was today?" Ikuto ask. Amu shrug like always.

"I want to work again." Amu explain.

"You'll have to stay at home for the baby. I take care of the cash." Ikuto smiled. Amu giggle at Ikuto's nervousness about her and the unborn child. "Utau will be coming over also."

"I see." Amu smiled. "It's been almost a year since I last saw her. Wasn't she dating...."

"Yes. The Jack's chair Kukai. She still is. Don't worry. He won't be here." Ikuto said. "I'll see you tonight. Work at the studio right now." Amu wave goodbye as the early afternoon continued.

Four months later

Baby's age: One month old

Amu kiss the baby girl again with a smile. Whining for more breast milk, Amu gave her more. Sucking, the baby was happy.

"Want some help Amu?" Utau ask. Her long hair was tied up in a bun, her eyes were tired from all the babies cry. Amu tiredly said no. Rocking Toamu back and forth, she felled asleep soon. "Want to sleep? You have to work in four hours."

"Yeah. Thanks Utau, even on your day off too." Amu was grateful. Starting a new life with Toamu wasn't eassy. But Utau help them all the way.

"Your welcome. Now sleep." Utau order.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Any news on Amu?" Tadase ask. The men near the table shock their heads.

"Amu-chi seem to be sick the day we last saw her." Yaya pointed out. She notice it for a while know but Amu had ask her to keep it quiet and it was nothing.

"Same." Kukai said.

"To me she was pregnet." Kiseki said. Daichi gave him a weird look. A look that ask him how.

"Huh?" The group in a unison said. Thoughts pass through them. _No way._ _She didn't have sex yet._ Yaya laugh. _With who. My fiancee?_ Tadase clench his fist at this thought.

"You don't see it? Morning sickness. Her stomach is getting fat. Her diet." Kiskei counted the signs of a women being pregnet. Taking a mental note that they were blind to not see all this in her.

"But who is the father?" Pepe ask. Daichi and Pepe look at each other.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Tadase laugh. "What?" His chara ask. His eyes narrow at Tadase for not believing at him. No. For not even giving the thought some time to sink in.

"He won't do it. He's only her body guard." Tadase explain seriously. _Can it? He's the only other boy that she got to know well. He was always with her ever since we were little._ Some point to him, some don't, leaving Tadase to decide to trust Ikuto or not.

"Postive." Kiseki said. "She fall for him. Well they fell for each other since we were little. Tadase you didn't even notice one thing. All those times she went out during Ikuto's day off....Remember????"

"How do you know this?" Pepe cut in. Her eyes set onto Kiskei. Her googly eyes didn't have any interest in the topic but her voice told another story. Looking at Daichi next, he shrug.

"Tch. The way they look at each other." Kiskei finally said after some thought. Kukai smiled. Leaning down to level the him, he let out a sigh.

"That doesn't mean anything. King, did you do something?" Kukai ask. His smile turn into a smirk causing Tadase to blush. Being a gentlemen, he wouldn't. Of course he has no say in this if she was pregnet or not. Tadase wanted to deny this but one wrong word can make everything even more worse. His blush stay on his cheeks as they continue to stare at him.

"It's not mine." Tadase calmly said. His voice shook a little but confidence was heard. Without doubt he knew it wasn't his. Unless something happen without him knowing.........Shaking that thought away he look at the group.

"It can be." Kukai shrug. His smirk was wipe away. Disappointed in the results, he frown. "If it isn't Tadase's, or Tsukiyomi's, who's?" He ask.

"She may not be pregnet." Yaya said. "Remember she was sad that she couldn't go out." During that time, Amu tried to go out. Sneaking out if possible. But Ikuto wouldn't let her. In front of everyone, he was like her slave. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I got a photo of Tsukiyomi Ikuto with a women and his little girl. Remember he got marry around the same time Tadase should have? She was living in his hometown till then. Hina Ayumi was her maiden name." Nagihiko said. He push a photo of them in mall in front of them. The woman was holding a infant. The babies hair was lighter than Ikuto's. Her eyes had shades of blue and golden. The women had her spiky hair pin back from her face. Ikuto was making a face of worry. Not knowing what to do.

"Amu?" Tadase question. "She looks like her." He examine it again. Her features were almost the same.

"We are meeting her next week. As a dinner at his place. Utau will be there too." Kukai said. "It seems that she is the closest friend Ayumi has here." Kukai pointed out. Tadase didn't look up. Her hands were holding the baby and was smaking Ikuto playfully. _This isn't her. No matter what. She won't betray her kingdom............._ Tadase thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ayumi." A women's voice was heard. Amu turn to face a red headed girl. A blouse and a shirt match with the nice water they were having. "I can take over your shift." Amu nodded.

"Thanks Mel." She pull off her hat and gave it to Mel.

"Wait." she handed her a baby bag full of cloths.

"Mel. I." Amu began but shut her mouth when Mel just wave her hand as a jester a your welcome. Giving up she started to walk home.

"Ayumi. Need anything? Is Toamu well?" An elder woman ask.

"Mrs. Re. Yes she is. I had work today so Utau had t babysit." Amu smiled. She hate to hid things from her in order to live this life but she had too. She climb up the stairs and into a nice apartment. Inside Utau was feeding Toamu.

"Amu." Utau sigh of relief. "She's been awake most of the time. Crying for you." Amu giggle. Utau narrow her eyes on this matter. "When will you start helping? How was it at the office?" Utau ask.

"Well. I finish my paper works." Amu stated. She pull the baby back to her. Utau plop back onto the couch. "Any news for me?"

"Not much. The guardians are coming over next week." Utau explain. Amu try not to drop Toamu. Smiling at the little ride she got, her arms flop. "I try but Kukai insisted."

"Tadase will surely know." Amu cover he mouth of how she talk.

"Your still talking so politely." Utau sigh. "Don't worry. He still has the image of you as a princess. The way you are doesn't fit it. Remember. He thinks as you as in Us with him." Amu nodded once knowing that was true.

"Of course. When is it?" Before anything else she ask, "Does Ikuto know?" Utau gave her a smile.

"Of course." I just told him He was okay with it since they 'have' nothing on him." Amu smile back at Utau. Of course they made a story up. A childhood friend with Ikuto and Utau. Marry at his, well their's, homeland(which they did) and move here.

"I guess I better start cooking." Amu place the baby into the play pin and walk over to the kitchen. Character changing with Su, she learn to cook easily.

"Do you think this will work?" Eru ask. Utau shrug.

"It has too." Ran said.

"Or back to the castle." Miki said.

______________________________________________________________________________

Good or bad o.o???? Next chapter will explain their past. Well more of Ikuto, Utau and Amu's past.

**For:**

**Black neko hime:**

I have a question. May I mix that idea into part of the story somewhere o.o???

Preview may or may not be in the next chapter

Preview

Amu lift her hand up. Her power came from the Embryo. Without any chara's before she couldn't defend herself without it. Now she had Ran, Miki and Su. Everything is fine. She can go out with anyone watching her every move. But will Tadase let her....???


	3. Chapter 3: the not so unexpected visit

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

After this I be really free since my play was on March 12,13, and 14. And the whole week during those days I have dress rehearsal(on 5-9 even on school days) so I'm really tired now.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

Thks for all the reviews ^^....

Chapter 3

The not so unexpected visit

Baby's age: 6 weeks

Ran, Miki and Su got the large table ready. Knowing the drill, hear the door bell, go to the other room or hid. Yoru was stuck playing with Toamu before she goes to sleep. Amu finish the large dinner with Miki's help before hand.

"Ikuto, feed Toamu." Amu order. Giving the warm milk bottle to Ikuto, she push him into the hallway. Protesting was not an option. Picking Toamu up, she drank the milk happily. Utau walk in with the guardians soon enough. The three chara's hid in the kitchen in the small cabinet.

"Ayumi! Ikuto!" Utau shouted. Amu poke her head out from the kitchen with a smile.

"Good afternoon." Amu started. 'Prince Hotori Tadase..."

"I'm not a prince but a king....!"Tadase interrupted. After the character change he blush muttering sorry. Amu giggle.

"Don't worry. The Ace Yuiki Yaya, Jack Soma Kukai, Queen Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Amu finish. Memories still lay of their happy times together in her mind. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ayumi." She reach out her hand as she said that. "Dinner is in thirty minutes. I started a little late since I need to take care of my child. Unlike Ikuto." Coughing out the last two words, she smile a playful smile.

"Ayumi. Maybe we should go to the living room." Utau commented on her.

"My apologizes. Here." She lead them to where Ikuto was with the infant.

"Your highness." Ikuto stood up and gave him a small bow. The infant continue to eat, paying no attention to the crowd around her. "Ayu. Here." Amu took the baby, understanding that Toamu was done eating. _Amu will never do this. She would leave a child alone, let some one else cook. And can't be tie down with the marriage._ Tadase pointed out that was not like Amu. When Amu notice Tadase staring at her, she smile again. "What brings you here to our house?" Tension between the boys grew.

"Here to clear things up." Kukai stated. The chara's went to play with the infant.

"Sorry, Toamu is sleeping." Amu softly said when she stop the chara's. They flew back to their owners soon enough.

"To amu?" Pepe repeated. Amu laugh.

"Toe-moo." She pronounce Toamu's name. Amu walk into the babies room and put her into the bed. Walking aback, Ikuto and Tadase seem to be in a agrument. She step into the kitchen. The dinner was curry. Putting it into six big bowls. Quickly she lift some into the cabinet in a bowl. "Queitly." Ran, Miki, and Su nodded. "Dinner is served." Amu bought the boys onto a cart. Placing them onto the table she sat down. Iktuo sat beside her on her right and Tadase on her left. Looking at Utau, her eyes plead to switch places with him. Utau shook her head when Kukaid sat beside her. Tadase notice that Amu wasn't looking at him. The whole dinner was quiet and awkward.

"Ayumi. May I call you that?" Amu nodded. "Do you miss your hometown?" Amu smile sadly.

"A lot. My friends and I try to keep contact. But I really miss the freedom of the childhood places." Amu describe. _Is this a test?_

"When did you found out that you had Toamu?" Tadase ask.

"Before we got marry I think. She was a early baby." Amu had lied at the end so it would fit in her alibied. Truthfully she was on time. Taking in one bite Amu smile at her cooking.

"Ayu." Ikuto nudge. When Amu turn to face Ikuto, the intercom had Toamu's cry's. Getting up she walk into the baby's room.

"What's wrong?" Amu softly said. Toamu's eyes weren't open. Her pacifier was beside her. Amu sigh. She has to learn herself. Looking at the time to see it was eight pm. Nodding she walk back to the dinner table.

"Why the hell you would think that?" Ikuto shouted. Amu blink at the sight in front of her. Ikuto's fist was holding Tadase's shirt collar. Finally registering it Amu ran over.

"Ikuto. What's wrong? Calm down." Amu calmly said_. If you overact to anything they will figure something out. _"Yoru!" The little cat nodded, floating over to her. "Bite. Him." Before Yoru did, Ikuto let go of him.

"That had nothing to do with me king. If the princess decides to go herself it's not my problem. I wasn't even in the wedding. Remember I was guarding from the outside. When you rush out I was there." Tadase gave it some thought. His face narrow when Ikuto was right. Wonder who was it then, he thought of some other people.. But a sudden thought came. _Did Amu plan this?_ Looking around his eyes landed on Amu. Amu smiled making Tadase look away.. _Why would she? A great life that she lived. Everything is plan out for her.....Wait. She hated those plans . Ever since we were kids_. Tadase got up suddenly.

"May I use the rest room?" Amu nodded.

"I show you the way." She push the chair back and walk towards the room. Disappearing into a different hall way she open the bathroom door. Inside was blue, Design for a chid. Tadase grab her hand as he walk in and push them in.

"Amu." Amu didin't flinch to the name. She turn around confused.

"Amu? I never been call that before. Ayu is most common. Now to think of it, Ikuto call me that once. Well jokingly that is." Amu rabble. Tadase's grip tighten. His eyes narrow on her. Amu pay no attention to him as she continue to talk.

"Amu!" Tadase repeated again. His voice remain calm.

"Sorry, king." Amu bow. "I have to get back to attend my guest. Smiling she turn back around. A flash of memories smack Tadase back into his head. Unknowing why, that girl was acting the same way Amu would if she haven't been a princess. Growing with it. But being 'the' princess slow down the process.

— "Tadase, look!" Little Amu said showing him some sort of bug. The little bug was trying to wiggle free from the screaming girls around Amu. Her dirty face was unprincess like. Her skirt was ruin with grass stain and dirt.

"Amu-chan. Can you put it back in the garden?" Tadase ask her. Amu's face narrow. Slightly turning into a face that might cry. Giving a pouting look she held back her tears of crying.

"But.....But....." Amu cry. Tears stream down her face. Unwilling to let go of the bug she closed it off with both hands.

"Amu-chan. If mama finds you holding that, you will be in trouble." Tadase pointed out that boyish manner. Amu's hands were cover in dirt as well with the bug in her hands and digging. The skirt seem to have dry mud. Her long pink hair was pulled back with ribbon "Pull that off." Amu ignore the prince. "Joker!" Amu turn around. Sticking her tongue out with no care.

"Is that lady like Princess Amu?" Her mother ask frightening her. Turning around she bow. Dropping the poor bug onto the ground. Her messy hair show that she was playing around in the park. Her mother pull the ribbon out. Puffing her dress up. Not smacking her like she usually does when Amu does these things.

"Answer me." Her mother snap causing Amu to flinch.

"I....." began Amu. "I....."

"Queen. Let Princess Amu go today. She just started a week ago." Tadase saved her. Amu sigh as she step back.

"Princess Amu. By eight years old(she is four now) you must master everything. By next month a guard will be nice. Tadase please search for one. Her chara's isn't evne here in their eggs."

"It's not my fault mama." Amu shouted. " I don't even know my true self."

"Amu. Being the Embryo shows that you have to be the strongest." The Queen explain. "Being the Embryo, everyone looks up to you." Her mother paretically shouted. "So you have to have chara's at a young age."

"I don't want that power." With a wave of the hand an egg appear in front of her. " this egg is my life. Shatter it I die. Wish on it I die. If it awakens I need to be careful of not wishing for anything."

"I'm not going to fight with you. Now go to your room." Amu clench her fist and storm off. "Princes Tadase, please look after her." Tadase nodded.

______________________________________________________________________________

Pulling a bag over he she put on regular cloths. Jeans and a t-shirt. One blue pink dress was pack with all her money she found. She tied her hair back loosely. The night was pitch black, pulling her hoody over her she jump down onto the ground. Her golden eyes darted. _Okay. Time to ditch this place. _The four year old look around. She head out toward the city. _Okay. _The bright light show the liveness of the people. A festival was going on for something. Not knowing what she continue there.

"Miss. Where are your parents?" A man ask in a stand. Amu cock her head at the food. Dango n sticks, noddles in cups, food that wasn't expensive but fun to eat with people you know. Food that Amu mother would never let her have when she saw them.

"I'm alone right now." Amu answer. Her eyes stare at the dango. The man chuckle.

"Here. On the house." Amu gave him an unsure look. "It's okay. I do it all the time." The man explain. Amu nodded. Smiling she took a bite from the dango. Smiling she took another bite. "You never had one before?' Am shook her head.

"Mama never let me have one. Saying that I'm only allow to eat what they cook for us." Amu explain. Her pink hair sway as two kids ran around. "Eh?" She turn around to watch a ten and nine year olds run arond.

"Big brother!" The blonde girl shouted. The cat like boy smile.

"Calm down. It's a festival! I will buy you more later." Amu stare at the relationship. Green with envy she look away. _Why can't I be born so free?_ "Utau. Stop!" The girl was pulling on her brother's hair so he can learn a lesson. Tears slide down Amu's face catching the bickering sibling's attention.

"What's wrong?" Utau ask.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is. When someone cry's there must be a reason." Utau explain. Amu look at the girl. Frowning, she sob more.

"I wish I can be free like you. And have a great time and have people who care about me too." She cry. Utau look at her brother.

"Ikuto. What should we do?" Utau ask. The blue hair boy sigh. Kneeling down he pat her head tenderly.

"It's okay. You can live with us."

"Ikuto!" Utau snap.

"Fine. Play with us everyday." Ikuto corrected. Amu stop crying to listen to Ikuto.

"Play?" Not knowing the word she didn't smile.

"Tag, jump rope. Anything?" Ikuto ask.

"Like math, equations?' Amu ask. Ikuto laugh.

"That's boring. Meet me here tomorrow and I will bring you to my house."

"Ikuto. You know how long till we leave." Utau hesitated.

"I know. Only for a month okay?" Amu nodded. "Then can you play with someone at your house?" Amu nodded again. "Now go home." Amu smiled. Turning around toward the castle she ran back home.

"See you tomorrow" Amu cry with happiness. Since a long time, Amu felt happy ever since she started training. No since she was born into this world. Even with people her age, she had no one to play with, to talk with. To bond with. Now things going to change.

– The days follow quickly. Amu learn how to smile with happiness and be happy by herself. The first time in her life, she was free. Skipping her classes at the castle for this free time. The siblings became close to her. Each days she ran in the meadows just outside of town and shopping in the malls. Talking in a different manner, walking unlady like, dress up in a tomboy manner.

"Utau. Look a cap." Amu pointed out. Making funny faces with the hat of how hot the summer was, Utau giggle at Amu.

"Ne. Amu. Why don't you tell us about your family?" Utau ask after they walk out of the mall. "I wonder why they don't hang out with you."

"I don't like talking about them. You will be shock if you do I guess." Amu explain. She look away. Afraid if she tell them they will walk away from her, just for her family reasons.

"Don't worry." Utau said like she was reading mines. Amu pull Ikuto and Utau into a corner.

"I'm from the Hinamori bloodline." Amu cut it short, quickly to the point with out anything dragging on.

"That's it?" Ikuto ask.

"Eh?"

"That's nothing." Ikuto restated.

"It means I'm the princess."

"So?" Ikuto question Amu. Amu gave him a confused look. Not understanding, she cock her to the side.

"What do you mean by 'so'?" Amu ask, the choice of words was careful.

"Relationships isn't our problem. You don't have a choice to see what family you get into." Ikuto explain. Her face widen on the comment. "Here." Ikuto gave her a bracelet . "Tomorrow is out last day together."

"Ikuto...NO." Amu frown. "I really want to play with you forever. Utau too."

"Same. But we have to go home. Maybe we will meet again."

"I have a idea. Be my guard." Amu explain. The five year old said with a smile.

"Huh. As your body guard? Why? I can't protect you?" Ikuto protest

"Don't you have a chara?" Ikuto nodded. "Your can character change with your chara." Amu exlain. _Even if I can't yet._

"Do I have to do something for it?"

"No. If you do, you will be protecting me since I'm the Embryo." Amu explain. She has resist for a body guard in the beginning. But....f ikuto is her body guard, she is willing to go with her mother's terms. Her choice on the body guards or none at all.

"Maybe. I will come back next week if I am...Or I will stay. But if I don't. I won't." Ikuto said as he walk away. Utau bow to her and chase after her brother. Amu watch them left into the crowd of people. Wishing to see them again after tomorrow. Not knowing what was the pain in her heart. Her freed wings were tied up again from the cage that was open by Utau and Ikuto. Now closing on her again. Climbing back up to her room, Tadase was standing near the door. His stern look frighten Amu.

"Tadase-sama... Why are you in my room?" Amu ask giving out a weak smile.

"Why did you leave without any of the guardian's permission. Without any chara's your defenseless!" Tadase cry. "Why can't you understand that? Without me to protect me, you can be killed."

"You just got your chara! Kiskei is nothing!" Amu shouted , knowing she was hurting his feelings. Her body lite up in three colors suddenly. Blue, green ad pink mix. "My childhood isn't easy. I'm still young. Not even ten yet!" Amu sob. Tadase look at the little girl as she cry. Hiding the Embryo was an easy job without it being awaken. But once it is, the power will be hard to hid. "I want to be free." Tadase quietly walk out as the colors turn into eggs. Amu pay no attention to her surrendering at they hatch.

"Ran!"

"Miki!"

"Su here desu." The pink, blue, and green chara's shouted catching Amu's attention. Amu look up to see her three chara's. "What's wrong?" Amu shock her head. Giving a smile her she hug them.

"Now I can protect myself!" Amu smiled.

"That is our job desu." Su said. Amu nodded a lot. Her chidlike features shown through the tears.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it....at first it was suppose to be short and only about Tadase the guardians with Amu, Toamu and Ikuto at dinner with a flashback. But might as well get through the childhood part

Plz review...

Sorry no preview...to tired to type anymore -.-


	4. Chapter 4

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

After this I be really free since my play was on March 12,13, and 14. And the whole week during those days I have dress rehearsal(on 5-9 even on school days) so I'm really tired now.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

Thks for all the reviews ^^....the reviews this time made me laugh ^^.......The next chapter will be the last of the childhood(dragging on to long and I should end it soon.... but I think you need some background info on them.)

Chapter 4

"Tadase-sama! Look! Look!" Amu ran out of her room, across the hall, jumping onto the bed. She look around for him in the room. "Tadase-sama!!" Amu turn to the door. Hearing his foot steps coming in.

"Yes. Amu-chan." Tadase said. Walking into his bed room to see the girl smiling like there was tomorrow. Wondering what was wrong he decide to hear her out.

"I got my chara's. Now I can protect myself!" Amu shouted with a smile. She pull her chara's out in front of her. Holding them like any rag doll she had in her room, ones that she never play with.

"Amu." Tadase snap. Amu flinch. 'They are not toys. Release them like any animal or creature would want you to do when you hold them like that." Amu frown. Biting her lip, holding back her tears. When Tadase saw her like this, her regretted what he said.

"I.....I....I'm sorry!" Amu said. Her voice was stiffy. Her hands let go of her chara's quickly. Stepping back from them as they were dangerous.

"Leave Amu alone." Ran shouted at Tadase. Ran block him off from Amu.

"She means no harm." Su said after.

"Why must you shout at her like that?" Miki ask. The three chara's stood in front of their master. They held each other's had as Tadase got closer. Not allowing her to get closer. Amu got up and ran into her room before Tadase said anything else.

"Tadase!" Her chara's scold. Tadase look at them and sigh. Walking out of his room toward Amu's room. But once he step near the door, it was block off by some kind of magic. Why the hell? Turning to kiseki, he nodded.

"HOLY CROWN!" The attack reflected back to him. "What the hell?" The items disappear. "Amu." Tadase snap. His little hands try to grab the nob but fail. Amu's muff voice was heard. 'It's unlock.' Tadase made out. _How can it be?_ – with her chara's comes the untamed power of the Embryo– "Amu stop crying please." Without anymore words, Amu slip into the room. _It seems like she lock me out from her. _

Amu listen to the doorway. Tadase's foot steps faded into the hallway. Sitting up, her hair stick to her face. Her eyes were red from crying. A knock caught her attention. Looking in the open window to see Ikuto. _It hasn't been a day yet._ Motioning for him to come in. Climbing up onto the marble floor, Ikuto gave her a smirk.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto ask. Amu wipe her eyes away.

"Nothing. Why are you here?" Amu ask.

"I ask my mom. She said it was fine. Why waste a trip?" Ikuto smile causing Amu to smile. "See. Am smile is better on your face." Amu nodded. Noticing something moving in his pocket. "Oh. Look. I forgot to show you my chara. Yoru."

"I got my chara's moments ago." Amu explain. "Ran. Miki and Su." The three chara's pop out from the covers. Ran pink hair wave along with her pom poms at Yoru.

"Do you still need a guard?" Ikuto ask. His blue hair shone in the sun's light.

"Always."

"I sense the Embryo is awaken in you. Not before though." Yoru suddenly said. He sniff her. Amu smile at Yoru's cuteness. His cat ears twitch at the sudden change of mood. Amu hug him with a smile. His cat tail straighten with shock. "Let go of me nya...."

"Your so cute!" Amu smile. Yoru crawled out. His jaw was clench. "I have to tell Mama that you're my guard." Climbing off her bed, she ran into the large closet next to the bathroom. "Lets see. Mama needs you to be clean, nice....um...nice dress. What else?" Amu thought out loud.

"That's not me." Ikuto stated. Amu threw him a pollo white shirt with tight black pants. "What the hell?"

"Ikuto. That mouth is not needed." Amu said. "Two minutes." closing the door to her closet. Ikuto change with much choose. Yoru giggle as Ikuto change from his jeans and weird design shirt.

"Done." Ikuto said. Amu walk out in a shirt with a skirt. Pulling him out of the room, past Tadase. Ikuto try to keep up with her as she excitedly pull him into the room. The last sun's ray signal the lights. "Where..."

"Shhh." Walking into a grand room, the people around her bow. "Queen. I brought my guard." Her mother look up from the paper work. Ikuto flinch from the stern look. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu smile as she said his name. "I also got my chara's." The Queen stood up. Nothing seem to slip through her face. Not a frown nor a smile.

"Your chara's? Let me see them. Same with the boy." Amu nodded. Calling out their names out, Ran, Miki and Su floated out. Looking at her mother, who had a disapproving look already. She turn back to Ikuto. Yoru floated out soon. Yoru was calm but with one wrong move can hurt their future, and be yelled at. The Queen sigh but continue to talk. "Your training starts tomorrow. Tsukiyomi. Princess Amu. The Embryo is awaken now. You have to learn how to use your chara's and the Embryo." Amu nodded.

"I know that." Amu said.

"Tsukiyomi. Your room will be the guest room near Prince Tadase till we get the room near Amu is finish." Ikuto bow. Dismissing them, the Queen return to her paper work.

"Training?" Ikuto ask.

"Body combat of course." Amu said. "Tadase-sama." Amu said when she saw the Prince. "This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My guard. Tadase examine Ikuto. Smiling, Tadase nodded. Giving Ikuto a warm welcome.

"I was afraid that Amu might not find a guard in time." Tadase explain with relief. Ikuto narrow his eyes onto the boy. Even when Ikuto wasn't dong anything, a negative energy was coming from Tadase. "You guys better go to sleep. Princess, we have a guest tomorrow at dinner. Before that is training." Amu look away.

"Fine." Tadase smile again. Walking into his room, Ikuto finally saw his chara.

- - - - - - - -

As weeks past, Amu power grew while Ikuto strength improve. With each day passing Amu grew attach to Ikuto. Utau didn't mind when she visits. Without knowing, their feelings grew for each other. Tadase on the other hand didn't like their closeness. Same with the Queen. Her plan was to marry to King chair or aka Prince Tadase. The Jack chair was to be her guard(Kukai). But finding Ikuto, ruin her plan. The plan that would trap Amu at the castle with no escape.

"Pass the tea." Amu calmly said. The guardians with Amu was having tea in the Royal Garden. Ikuto was by the door. Her had finish training six months ago. Amu was continuing training. This was the second time he was really guarding her without any one's help.

"Princess. How's your training?" Kukai ask. Her pour into the cup. Steam was forming above the cup. Nodding Amu took a sip.

"Going well." Amu stated. She hated the training. Remembering what her mother said. — As of now. You will is the people. What they want most, you have to give it to them with you life— Amu clench her fist. _Why my life?_ Amu thought. _Why not theirs? I can't tell Ikuto._ Amu stood up and walk away. "Lets go Ikuto."

"Where are you?" Tadase ask. "We have...."

"Paper work? I careless." Amu ignore their stares. _I need to live my life as freely as I can_. Amu ran into her room. Pulling her hair back as any girl would want it to play around.

"Where are you going now?"

"Combat training. Today you will be my enemy." Amu smiled.

"As you wish." Ikuto sigh.

10 years later

Amu: 14 Ikuto: 20

"Princess Amu!" Nadeshiko scold. Amu had been caught running around in citizen's cloths. "You know that you can't do that. We don't want people treating you like anyone. If you wear your regluar cloths people would know who you are."

"Queen chair Nadeshiko. Then I will be a target." _Smart ass_ Amu smile at her comment in her head." If I'm a target. I have to involve innocent people. I don't want that Queen chair." Amu said. Her hair had grown in the ten years. Her parent's hadn't let her cut it. Not once inch was touch. It was to remain in a certain hair due each day. Today was in braided pigtails with flowers and chopsticks. Resisting the ergs to pull over thing out and cutting it, she deny the thought.

"Do whatever you like." Nadeshiko gave in. Certainl she didn't want to do this everyday and have more important things to attend. Even with Amu perfecting being lady like, it will be a long time before she even become a lady. Amu nod with victory.

"Princess Amu." Ikuto shouted from the room. Amu left Nadeshiko to go with Ikuto. "You have a party to attend. It starts in four hours." Ikuto had been distancing themselves lately. Their relationship match of a guard that protects her only. Nothing more nothing less. "The Queen would like to speak with you first." Amu stop in front of the door. Her feeling were realized and grown for Ikuto. She turn to face him with a small blush. "Go in. The faster you get it over with, the faster you can get out." Ikuto said. Ikuto seem emotionless but his feelings for Amu had grown as well. He knew this can't be known. That their relationship cannot be realize.

"Ikuto..."Amu stated. Ikuto look at his princess. "I..." The three simple words won't come out together. It seem impossible to put it into the same sentence in her mind. "I...."Amu began again. Ikuto narrow his eyes as Amu was wasting time. Ikuto sigh. Opening the grand door for Amu to slam it back shut. Giving him a strong look, she pull Ikuto down, within seconds her lips touch his. "Ikuto. I like you. I mean I really really do." Amu confessed with a red blush. Ikuto eyes widen as she talked.

"I..." Ikuto blush with her. "I like you too." He looked away. "Also. Happy birthday." He handed her a bracelet with their childhood picture in the small locket. Amu face lite up with a smile.

"Thank you." Amu put it onto her wrist." Straightening her back, she walk in. Properly like any princess would. "Queen. Did you call me?"

"Happy Birthday Princess Amu. Your fifteenth?" Amu nodded. "At this age you will get a fiancé. It will be King Chair Hotori Tadse. Unless you have a better idea. Of course they will have to have royal blood. It seem you are close to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But. You cannot marry him if that is your idea." Amu watch her mother walk around her. "Any comments Princess Amu?" Amu remain silent. Her hatred toward the women grew. "If you marry someone that is not a royal blood, he will be killed."

"Why?" Amu shouted. She cover her mouth realizing what she was saying.

"It is the law. Without the bearer of the child to have the strength of a strong man - like a princess of (a) shugo chara."

"There are regular man like Tadase-sama." Amu protest. Like Ikuto. His power match Tadase-sama. "It's true. By looking outside my window I see the wonderful world out there."

"You haven't seen it enough." Her mother said. Amu look away. "You are dismiss. I will be seeing you at the party. A dress is chosen for you. Look out for anyone you might want to marry." Ignoring her, the chains grew longer in her mother's hands. Ikuto stood up straight as Amu walk out. Ikuto try to catch her attention but nothing work. Like always when Amu talk to her mother.

"Arrange marriage." Ran sigh.

"They still have them?" Miki ask "Disgraceful."

"That's true desu." Su floated along. Ikuto ears turn to listen to them. Her chara's continue to talk about it. 'Tadase.' 'Marriage with him.' 'Force by the Queen.' Each second, he grew on the information he needed. Before he could do anything. Amu had lock her door to her room.

"Ikuto. Just leave me be for now. Take my chara's too. I need some alone time." Amu explain. She didn't want Ikuto to see her cry. In the past few years, she show her stronger side. Hering them leave and Yoru asking Ikuto if she as okay. Walking to her bathroom, she open a hidden second in the cabinet. Fill in with medicine to help her sleep, headaches and a knife. A knife that was never touch before. Pulling it out and pressing it against her wrist. _I can' t handle it anymore._

_____________________________________________________________________________

How was it??????? Good or bad??? o.o??? Anyways I notice I never did character change..use Queen to much(her real mother in the manga is too nice)...or the shugo chara's don't talk much either... -.-.....

oh well...I hope you guys don't mind that....I can't find a good spot to add them in.

Preview may or may not be in the next chapter

Preview

Ikuto look at the time. Thirty minutes before the party. Getting up, he walk over to Amu's room. Worry about her, since a year ago, Amu had undergo stress. Stress that has been building up. Ikuto sigh. He was worry that one day that Amu would crack from it.


	5. Chapter 5

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

Thks for all the reviews ^^....Amu won't turn Emo(I don't think I want her killer herself)

Chapter 5

Ikuto look at the time. Thirty minutes before the party. Getting up, he walk over to Amu's room. Worry about her, since a year ago, Amu had undergo stress. Stress that has been building up. Ikuto sigh. He was worry that one day that Amu would crack from it.

Giving one sharp cut, blood gush out onto the sink. Amu's face was emotionless. Water has been rinsing against the wrist for a few minutes already. Nothing was stopping her to do whatever she was planning to do.

"Onee-san." Ami's voice was heard outside the lock door. "Party is in twenty minutes." Amu smile. She had taken Ami's problems away ever since she was born. She didn't want to take Ami's childhood away like how her's was.

"I be there. I will be a little late." Ami lied. Ami laugh and ran off. Blurriness had taken Amu's vision. Making another cut so it will be larger.

"Amu. Time to go. Are you still in the shower?" Ikuto ask, slightly surprising her. Amu ignore her lover. "Amu? Open the door Amu." Banging against the door, Ikuto knew something was wrong. "Open. The. Door." Continuing to ignore him, dizziness struck her. Her window in her was opened. He ordered Ran, Miki and Su to continuing asking for her to open the door. Finally opening the door, Amu has collapse and was barely breathing. Her wrist had stop bleeding but it was still open.

"To much. I can't marry Tadase-sama. Only Ikuto." Amu pant out. Ikuto place pressure onto the wound, shushing Amu. Her eyes weren't focus on anything. But it seem to be searching for Ikuto's midnight blue eyes. The eyes she always knew. "Please save me." After Ikuto stop the bleeding, he hugged her tightly.

"I know. I know. So please." Amu's face toward him who held her by the shoulders now. "Don't kill yourself." Ikuto order her. "I will be here for you. So don't kill yourself. Ever. If you die, what about me?" Ikuto kiss Amu as they cry in each other's arm. Knowing that their love is true but a hard choice. Ikuto would hand her over if it was the best choice for her. Knowing that Ikuto would be kill. "We have to live with it for now. Now. Let's play along for now." Amu nodded. She didn't want to, but what choice does she have.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu: 18 Ikuto:23 (around)

The past four years had been toture. People heard that she will be marry at age twenty-three. Maybe have a child after that. She had bee granted a wish. To go travel to a place of her choice with Ikuto only during her birthday. Amu was packing for her trip. They were heading out tomorrow. The whole day to themselves. And the next to return. The choice of the place was Ikuto's hometown. Well just outside of it. Close enough to walk there. Big plans were made between them. Amu smile as the hours quickly pass.

"Is this your childhood hid out?" Amu ask. It was in perfect condition. Even through no one had touch it. Only Utau, who comes here to relax once in a while. Inside it seem to be like a castle.

"Yeah.. My friends hang out at a bigger place now. It's a small town in the country side remember." Ikuto explain. He walk into the other room. "Hungry?"

"Are we going to do 'it'?" Amu ask blushing. "We only reach the third base* so far. This is a good time. Mama isn't watching. No one is. Ikuto look at Amu. Biting his lip, he has been holding back but Amu was right. Nodding they attack each other with their love.

Opening her eyes, Amu look at the naked man next to her. It was a rememberer night. Smiling at the man, she knew she made the right choice. Holding Ikuto's hand, she made a choice. When the time comes. She will become a normal person.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu:21 Ikuto:26

Toamu: 4

Amu smiled as Toamu held a smaller size violin. Growing up, Toamu lost some of Ikuto's facial features and gain some of Amu's. Now, anyone can see that Toamu was the child of Amu and Ikuto.

"Mama. Can I ever be as good as Papa?" Toamu ask. Amu nodded. Toamu was living like a child. No proper lessons. No special food. Toamu had a say in what she wanted to do. "Mama. Can we go swimming?"

"It's to cold to go out. Hon." Toamu shrug. Going back to practice with father. Amu smiled of how Ikuto was bonding with Toamu. Even if his career was filling most of his time. Helping Toamu to play violin. Like him, she was a quick learner.

"Toamu has grown." Ran smiled. Miki and Su nodded. Their job was to protect Toamu until she gets her chara. Amu got up and walk into her bathroom. Her worry eyes set on a family picture. A picture that was a year old already. Queen hasn't given up yet. It has been so long. Five years? Not long at all. But long enough. Amu clench her shirt. She won't let them take her family away from this happy life.

______________________________________________________________________________

Years without Amu had harden his heart. Frozen of the unkind environment. Without Amu the older men didn't respect him much. He lost Amu to that masked man. Unknown to him that Amu was okay or not. Nothing work to find her.

"Tadase. Give up." Kukai said. Worry over Tadase being. He was a General now. Rising up the ranks in four years. Getting the promotion last week. News came to him about Amu quickly. -Someone spotted her last week.- -Unknown sir.- All these news were nothing. Excuses, excuse, and excuses. None of these will bring anything closer to bring Amu back. Kiseki didn't sense any Embryo near them. Even traveling won't be close.

— Tsukiyomi Ikuto reach the top charts yet again. In his latest album, his wife, Tsukiyomi Ayumi will sing with his sister Utau. His little girl Toamu plays a short song as well. Mama listen.— A music critic said. — I had to listen to it and report on it.---

— Thank you Ann. Here's a preview on the duet with Tsukiyomi Ayumi and Tsukiyomi(not Hoshina b/c that's not her real last name) Utau.— Tadase look up at the tv. Utau and Ayumi was standing in the crowd with Toamu with her violin. Picking it up Tadase saw she was nervous. Amu's voice pick up the same pitch as the A string.

_Aaahh. Wanna see the night _

_Feeling my skies_

Picking up her mic so it lift higher into the air.

_The blue dress, yellow tie._

_Red shoes is what my day is_

_Nothing ruins it with my family._

Utau pick it up, her strong voice over took Amu's.

_Yeah, spelling it out my wonderful day_

_The clouds make my day_

_My voice, my hair_

_Purple robes is what my day is._

Tadase turn it off. Reminding of how Amu and utau use to sing like that whenever she visit. He had recording of them singing. In Amu's room, she had most of it with Ikuto's violin. He didn't touch a thing in her room just for her return. Nothing was clean, nothing was touch. It was close off to everyone else. Only the guardians can enter. Tadase narrow his eyes. He didn't want take this long to find Amu but nothing was working. Sighing he just decide to sleep on it again.

____________

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it?????? I'm waiting for the new shugo chara chapter(39)...anyone else?

Plz review

srry for the short chapter

k for some ppl that doesn't know what the bases are here it is:

*1st base: kiss  
2nd base: french(when you stick your tongue into each other's mouths)  
3rd base: Oral sex(search it up if you don't know what that is)  
4th base: Anal sex(other words, regular sex)

Preview may or may not be in the next chapter

Preview

Amu stood at the door way. No one was going to save her from Tadase. Toamu was in her arms. Looking at the man then back to her Mama.

"I see that's your daughter." Tadase said.

"So what she is?" Amu ask the man. She didn't care if she hunted his feelings. Her feeling been kept in the dark for so long now.

"You know what the law is." Tadase stated. Amu nodded. "So why?" Amu smiled but kept quiet. She held Toamu tightly. "You are the most important person that holds the embryo."

"So?" Amu stated again. "I'm the one who as the last say on the wish. I know what to wish on. Don't worry. It won't effect you one bit."

"Mama. What are you talking about?" Toamu ask. She tug on Amu's sleeve.

"Don't worry. You will have Papa. I wanted to tell Papa great news too. But I guess that won't happen. Toamu. Go home for now. Utau is waiting." Amu cooed. Toamu nodded. She was place down. Turning to run, she didn't stop to look back. "So....It there going to be a fight?"

"Come back quietly." Tadase said. His voice was cold.

"I like being free." Amu stated. "A princess traps me in a cage. For five years, the Embryo has been fine. So why now?" Amu ask.

"In order to protect it."

"Tch. Fine. I will fight may way."


	6. Chapter 6: the push

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

Thks for all the reviews ^^....

Srry for the very late update...spring break(yeah u think I have lots of time then.....but wrong...I'm going to Disney World...yup yup...for most of the time...left Friday the third and was back by Thursday the ninth. I started typing before I left and I started typing again two days after I came back.....well I had a lot of stuff to unpack I need some rest b/c staying under the sun with a lot of water and waking up at 6 or 7 in the morning came be make you tired

I'm also working on the ending...I'm thinking of two endings. Both possible to have a sequel to this

Chapter 6

Toamu smile at the dress that Mama has on. Amu was getting ready for the guards to have dinner with them. Well mostly of Ikuto's old friends. Somehow Kukai was one of them. Amu look at her daughter, Toamu.

"Toe-toe." Amu sigh. She puff out the wrinkles in her dress. "Don't lean. The guards belong to the royal palace. Remember. The one Papa use to work at?" _Of course you were even born when you were last there_. Amu thought.

"I don't remember."

"You were only four months old when you last saw it up close. Act proper and I will give you ice cream with cookies." Amu said. Toamu's face brighten. Amu rarely let her have ice cream. The last time was six months ago. That was for her when she turn four. Toamu jump up and down. Realizing that she forgot her hair pins she stop. Running back over to her room. The baby bed was replace with a mattress. Filled with stuff animals she got. Each one had a child and was married. The biggest ones were on the floor next to her play bin. Each time she got older, she replace it with a other bear. "Come on Toamu. Papa is waiting there."

"Okay." Toamu quickly place the hair pin in her hair and ran out to the door. "What are we going to eat there?"

"Sea food. You can have lobster and shrimp." Amu explain. Picking up her purse, they walk toward the castle.

— Sitting down at the round table, thirteen guards with Kukai sat around the table. Picking Toamu up, Amu place her into a booster seat.

"Miss Ayumi. How have you been?" A women ask. Her curly hair was short, being pull back to be kept out of her face. Each one seem to have their amour off. Only the shirt and pants remain for their uniform. It seem to be different from the time she left.

"Meg. Great. Been a year?" Amu ask as Toamu started to color. Kukai look at Toamu and Amu as everyone began to eat and talk. He was sent by Tadase. To see if they were the princesses. Kukai sigh. Unwilling to do this. He knew the Princess would go off sooner or later. Maybe go around the world. Even if she was Amu. What can they do? They can't just drag her back. The need a warrant to check on her. Knowing that if she was Amu, she won't back willingly. All these years, free from the princess duties. Ami was holding it well.

Kukai look at Ayumi. She half act like her. Suddenly thinking, Amu could've change her name. Ayumi was close to Amu. Somewhat. Tsukiyomi would change once she married to Ikuto. So if Amu married Ikuto and change her name. She IS the princess of this country. But her alibied doesn't match his. She was born in a little country side, just outside of her little childhood place. During that time, Princess Amu was born in the hospital. Everything goes against each other. Kuaki sigh. Of course he was assign this job. Always. No doubt about it. Writing down the possibilities that come in his head. Two out of all of them was the best. Like most of them were any good. The first one was the one he just thought of. The second one was different. She completely forgotten about being a princess. And regain a memory that she never had. No. She might not be. Two different endings. One she lied about her past. Two she didn't. Either way, nothing was getting down.

"Kukai-san?" Amu call out. He was quiet today in her eyes. He was usually the loud one. "Jack chair Soma Kukai-san." Amu call out his official name in the castle. Kukai look at the women that was calling him.

"What's wrong?" Kukai ask. His eyes remain calm as Toamu try to catch Amu's attention. _Ayumi resembled the princess a lot. _Kukai thought.

"You seem quiet today. Something wrong?" Amu ask

"Nothing. I had an assignment before hand that I need to finish in my head." Kukai answer her.

"You still have 'that' job?" Ikuto ask. Kukai smile and nodded. "Must be tough."

"Doing this job is easy once you get use to it." Kukai laugh.

"What are you researching now?" Amu ask nicely. Kukai though of an answer that seem honest. "Kukai-san?"

"The Princess disappearance." Her answer. Keeping an eye on Amu, she didn't flinch at all. But her look was weird. Like he was doing all this in vain.

"Still? Five years already." Amu question. She place the tea cup down. Her eyes narrow. If Kukai found out, escaping was slim here. She got ready to run. "The Princess might be dead." Amu stated. That fact was true.

"Why would you say that?" Kukai ask

"Ikuto said that she was kidnap right? If it wasn't a person she knows, they didn't ask for money, the only answer is that they killed Princess Amu." Amu explain, thinking along the way. It made sense even if it was made up.

"That's a good predication." Kukai gave it some thought. "Even so, there is a chance of survival. That's why people have shugo chara's." Kukai answer. He knew that Amu hated to use them like tools, even more so of the Embryo.

"Mama. I want to go home." Toamu said. Amu look at her. Toamu eyes were getting sleepy. Taking all her strength just to keep them open.

"Did you eat dinner?" Toamu nodded. "Did you want ice cream?" Shaking her head, she started to lay down. "Okay. Let's go home. Ikuto, I will be leaving early." Ikuto nodded. "Bye everyone. I hope we can continue later Jack Chair Soma Kukai." Amu bow and walked out.

"Let me walk you out." Kuaki said. Amu nodded. "What are the other possibilities?" Amu look at him. Unknowing the other possibilities but there was so much.

"I don't know. I don't really care. You can ask Ikuto. I don't know." Continuing to walk, she gave Kukai her thanks and walk out. Kukai narrow his eyes on her. Looking around for her Shugo chara's to find none. At this age they would least have one.

"Where's you shugo chara?" Kukai blurted out. Amu turn around.

"I'm it." She respond. Turning back around she turn a corner. "Take care of your's." Kukai cock his head. Looking at Daichi, not understanding what she just said. _I'm it. What do you mean by that? _Sighing he decided to drop the topic for the night. He was being stress out for nothing.

______________________________________________________________________________

srry for the very short chapter(to me it was pretty short since I crop out like half of the chapter b/c I want to see how the ending would look)

Preivews??????? idk...but I will give you some.

**Oh yeah....the preview from the last chapter will be in the next chapter I think.**

WARNING: ending would come in the next chapter(s)

Preview

Wings shatter behind her. Amu eyes blur at the bright light around her. She didn't want this to happen but what else can she do. If she went with them, Toamu would be like her and Ikuto would die. But if she kept on hiding, they would have to run always. She didn't want Toamu to have a life like that either. The Embryo was their only chance.


	7. Chapter 7

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

Thks for all the reviews ^^.... I don't know if I kill Amu the whole plan I had for it would fall apart (don't kill me if I do..........). but I do then ikuto and Toamu would go Bye bye(don't kill me either TT^TT)....sigh...man...anyways here it is...the Last CHAPTER

Chapter 7

Amu looked at Toamu. Sleeping soundly in her arms. The years were pasting like there was no tomorrow. Sooner or later Toamu would grow up like any child would. Turning away from her daughter, she look up at the sky. Ignoring 'the' problem will be the end of her. She needed a plan. A plan to stop this. The Embryo was hidden as long as she could. Toamu didn't have the Embryo That was a good thing. Amu knew that she can end this. Ending this can have to outcomes. They can go back to the castle without Ikuto or live on without her. Choices that Amu had to make. Toamu had to lose one parent. Amu didn't want that.

"Tsukiyomi-san." Tadase shouted. _His tone had change. It was use to be kind._ Amu look up to see who was call her name. His tone is icy unlike before. "You shouldn't be walking after dark." Tadase began. "It's dangerous. Where are your chara's? Don't you have one?" Amu shrug. Unwilling to answer the King.

"That is my business." Amu answer only. "Thank you for the concern." Amu began to walk away again. From the king that was searching for someone who didn't want to come back.

"Do you have a birthmark?" Amu kept quiet. There was one on her back. "Do you have pictures of your childhood days? Parents?"

"Be quiet. My parents died and I burn all the pictures. And I HAVE no birthmark." Amu shouted. "Kukai and you are so annoying." Amu's eyes widen from the reaction she had. The same reaction Tadase needed. The same reaction when Kukai and Tadase bug her for something when she was a princess.

"I knew it Princess Amu." Tadase said. He reach his hand out. "Now. Let's go. IF you come with me, back with the little girl there, Tsukiyomi will live."

"Amu." Her chara's shouted. Amu smirk only. She didn't move. Noticing that Tadase was colder than ever now. The kindness in him was no longer part of him. Even if she went back with him, he will remain the same. Going back was useless. No matter how hard Tadase try. She won't fall for him now.

"Amu. What is your choice?" Miki ask. Amu closed her eyes. Inside lay two eggs. Only Amu knew about. One unhatch chara and the Embryo. Dia was special coming out when Amu needed her. It wasn't time knowing this wasn't hard.

"No." She anwer. Quick and short. Tadase narrow his eyes. Amu knew she was on thin ice. "That is my answer. I'm not worry of Ikuto. He is the Princess Guard. He still train by himself also. All I'm worry about...Well...That is my secret." Amu crouch down. Ran turn into an egg as Amu character change "Lock on. Embryo. Lock." Ran's voice was heard. Amu nodded. She was using full force with the Embryo.

"Mama?" Toamu's voice was heard

Go home." Amu order. "Go home to Utau. Tell Utau that I had great news if I see Papa again." Toamu nodded and ran off.

"Is that your finally choice?" Tadasae ask. Amu nodded. She hoe this day wouldn't come. Everyday since she left. Tadase Verse Amu. She didn't want to fight him. "Kiseki." The little king nodded. "You and your daughter wont' be living freely like anyone would want you to. All that freedom you had as a Princess would be gone." Tadase hiss.

"So? I'm the one who has the last say on that wish on the Embryo. I have a great wish on my mind." Amu smirk.

Toamu ran inside to their apartment. "Utau!" Toamu ran into the living room. "Mama. Mama wanted me...."

"Yeah. He is!" Utau bit her lip. Her voice was cracking. Everything was falling apart. Utau turn around to see Toamu. "I go to go. Toe-Toe. Where's Mama?" Utau look at her niece kindly.

"Outside. She character transformation. A guy did the same. Her hand blond hair. Mama call him Tadase or was it king..... Also a little king was his shugo chara." Toamu describe him. _Tadase_ Utau thought.

"Eru. Iru." Her chara's nodded.

"Utau. Mama said she had great news to tell Papa." Toamu said. Utau realize something. She bite her lip again. She didn't want to tell her big brother or Toamu the news if Amu dyes. She can't have that. Nothing was worth to tell after that. But Amu told her to keep silent. If they found she was helping her, she will be killed with Ikuto. She has to help. "Utau?" Toamu said.

"Toamu. Stay here. No matter what. Even if you hear something. Hide in the hidden closet. NO matter what. Papa will come. No." Utau gave it some thought. "Yes." Pulling out her cell phone she call Ikuto. Telling him what was going on. Toamu pick up all her toys and put into the hidden room. Placing some food in the fridge just in case. "Toamu I will be leaving." Utau look away. She knew that she will live because all the guards surrounding the area to stop anyone coming in.

"Utau. Bring Mama home with you so you can tell us the news." Toamu smile as Utau nodded. Utau push the door closed.

"I try." Utau fake a smile. Toamu smile wider. "Remember to stay no matter what. Don't be the person that need's to help everyone." Toamu nodded. She knew that Utau was describing her Mama. Utau character transformation with Eru.

"Utau. Amu said not to help." Iru said. Utau ignore the little devil. Seeing the little angel talking.

"Think this through." Eru stated. Utau nodded. _I know. I might not even get to help._]

— Amu smile at Tadase as he attack. Amu dodge it. Not even fighting aback. Each step was like a dance step. Gracefully and smooth. Amu didn't want to fight but she didn't have a choice. If she didn't she will lose the one thing she care most about. Her family. She step back again as a sword miss her. Tadase was getting frustrated. Amu was never able to move so quickly. Once he stop attacking, Amu cock her head in confusion.

"Holy Crown Special." A blast of an attack shot to Amu. Smiling she lift her hand. The blast disappear. Rising an attack like this was reckless. Her emotion were trying to slip through but she hid them. Turning her back was a big mistake in the fight. Tadase pin her down quickly before react. His lip curl up into a smirk. His eyes terror Amu's frighten ones. Her character transformation dissolved. Her eyes glow. _Character transformation. Amulet Dia._ Her outfit wasn't Dia's only her hair style was.

"You have an x-egg in you. An x-egg because of Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu stated. Her arms reach up to hug him. "All this pain is from me. I'm sorry." Wings shatter behind her as her eyes closed. "I shall take all this pain away. From this kingdom and from you."

"Amu!" Amu open her eyes to the man she love so for so long. "What are you doing?" Ikuto shouted. Amu pay no attention to him. Releasing Tadase she floated off into the sky. _As Princess Amu. Daughter of King Tsumugu Hinamori and Queen Midori Hinamori. Sisiter of Ami Hinamori. Shugo chara's who are Ran, Mik and Su. Awaken Embryo._ _I wish that the Embryo never exist without changing anything._ Wings flap. Everything change as the Embryo drain her life in front of their eyes.

"Amu!" Iktuo ran to stop her. But an egg appear in front of him with Toamu blinding him from Amu.

"Don' worry. She's all right. She's alive but in a deep sleep. This is all I can do." Embryo said. "You set me free. This is my thanks. "Time on her has stop. She will age though."

"Wait. When will she wake up?" Ikuto ask. Amu floated down into Ikuto's arms.

"When Toamu turn thirteen. In eight years. For that long she shall remain in coma." Embryo explain as Toamu felled alsleep in her father's arms. Ikuto would wait for her. Eight years was a long wait but he will wait for her.

______________________________________________________________________________

So.......(Looks away) how was it???? Don't worry there will be a sequel b/c this is a ending that I can right too...right now it's kinda short but oh well.  
srry for a short chapter(i notice that my writing had been well decreasing)

Title: The wait

Summary: Eight years since amu had fallen in coma, Toamu is almost thirteen. About six months. Ikuto is waiting patiently for her. Will she wake up early just for them? Or will Ikuto run out of patients and go into depresstion?


	8. author note

Sorry for this...i'm kinda fixing the age up b/c in the sequel they are kinda old(Ikuto is around the 40's) and i don't want him that old lol


End file.
